The Mandalorian Wars
by Vangrul
Summary: The tale of the Mandalorian wars from different eyes be it the Knight of Jedi Order, to the Father in the Mandalorian Army, to the Wondering Vong, raging to the loner Jedi Crusader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is based off of a StarWars roleplay I've joined many times on Thus my character post were done to be similar to a story, I've included other users post when they interacted hopefully it plays off fluidly.

**Chapter 1 **

Spreading his teachings of destruction to those who would listen was a pleasure. The Macabre, the torture and oncoming apocalypse he was bringing brought him joy as he smiles cruelly. His mutilated form composed of parts ripped away from his body and replaced with parts from other tortured souls, oh the joy it brought just to see how his form was torn and tattered, perfection disgusted him, and to him mutilation was beautiful.

His subjects, they were scared when they heard of the Universe coming to a close and how the only way to avoid the fate was to change it and rewrite it before it occurred. The thought of him and the Mandalorians stopping it through death and destruction shock them up, but what else did they have to really on?

"People, remember what I have told you, pain is only but too much pleasure at once, bask in it." He cried out to the crowd as they screamed in fear. Fleeing as they might he watched, as the Mandalorian ships and Basilisk War Droids descended and shot down the fleeing cowards.

Those who stayed and took up his offer and sacrificed body parts and went through amputations and transplants at his hands were spared and those who were assimilated into the Mandalorians clans were also spared. It led to a raging amount of Insanity but he did not mind, it was where he was most happy.

"My vision says we must search out and find the rest of the inhabitants, the destruction will not pause for us so we must virtuously press on and continue." He screamed as the Mandalorian troops cocked their heads but followed anyways.

They didn't believe in his crusade or religion but they did have to admit he brought a grand amount of recruits and battle, either scaring or pissing people off, they had to admit that he was a great man to have by on their side though he had a few screws loose.

Scrolling swiftly as he was a man on a pilgramige to be a _**Savior**_ Delore stopped around a corner as he seen more warriors. The planet had warriors trained in the Jar'Kai style with their two handed swords.

"The Darkness is coming and the void will come to destroy the world. We must burn away the old and restart." He preached as he used an whip from his side to slap a deep cut in one of the warrior's neck as the Mandalorians soon after followed in with weapons shooting to kill. 

Delore was an priest not an warrior and thus was away from battle. He was no coward how ever, he just did not need to throw himself in danger when he was needed to live to face the universal threat.

Listening to his soul, he felt the voids empty and cold beat as it grew from an faint sound to become louder. "Burn this city to the ground." Delore said as he received some shrugs and was followed.

The thumping had seized momentarily but it would return. Destruction kept the void at bay momentarily. It had only reinforced what Delore had believed though, killing the galaxy was the only way to save it. 

* * *

Persistent in her readings of the Jedi History, Solene attempted to block out all kinds of noises as she looked over to someone knocking at her door. Waving her hand, it slide open mystically as she looked to see a Padawan standing in the doorway.

"Why have you entered the Tower of First Knowledge everyday for the past three years?" She questioned. It was an innocent question but it seemed as if it was used to veil an agenda. She knew what the girl want.

"Sit down first and we'll talk." Solene said as the Padawan sit.

"There was and will always be wars when there are weapons, either from the Sith or from people of the Dark Side such as Legions such as Xendor." She began not even looking at the girl, too busy studying an Holocron.

"I'm am studying the history of Schisms and battles between the Jedi and the Republic. I'd like to see how the ancients would have handles this." Solene finished as the padawan nodded.

"More often then not, how was such a thing handled?" She asked.

"You'd Exile them, XoXaan was one of the first Sith Lords, she was exiled to Korriban during the period known as The Hundred Years of Darkness. Do not worry however as the Sith as an group have all died out, though I wouldn't say that Dark Jedi wouldn't still be around." She said messing with an War Blade artifact from some 2000 years earlier.

"So what happens if we encounter Dark Jedi? Do we Exile them, nullify their full force abilities?" She asked, apparently have been studying with her Master.

"I'll kill them, we do not need evil in this world. It spreads like a plague, well through this studying, I'm am finding an cure, we will end the Darkside." Solene said looking up to the girl with an deranged look as she talked about less then Jedi ways of handling enemies.

"Ok, I'll check up on you later, hopefully you succeed soon." The girl said skipping down the hall happily believing Solene as she snarled. Too easily to believe things, she would likely be one to fall to the darkside in her opinion, she might have to kill her too. 

She was an determined no deductive person, but even then she was still human and needed personal break periods. She had personal Hygiene for example to take care of and if not she would be followed by an oder.

She rested her forehead against the wall under the shower head as she let the warm water hit her to keep her alert. She didn't have to worry about perverts within the order from fellow Knights though she wouldn't put it past a Padawan to try to sneak a peek, she didn't care however as her physical form was not important.

She had been tired for a period of days due to insomnia as she refused to sleep, instead focusing on staying awake to figure out why Jedi were always facing an enemy then became the enemy. It wasn't natural because to say, _Some enemies are ex Jedi then saying out of the enemies faced some are ex Jedi didn't apply._ She believed that most enemies were in fact not Jedi but force users with no relation or ill trained Padawans that shouldn't be considered Jedi.

"They falter and sway away from the light, then they are not worthy of living meaning they should die." She muttered to herself as she used the force to make the shower head explode as it sprayed water around the shower in a sporadic path.

Turning the shower off she grabbed an towel first and exited the bath room draping it over her from as she used another to dry off. She could barely bring form to operate properly as she was too worn out to do much. Taking an step forward she could feel her knees buckle, leaving nothing else to do but brace for impact she let herself hit the bed face first.

"I'll see the council members when I wake." She muttered to herself through the pillow in her face as she closed her eyes falling asleep. 

Lifting her head slowly she felt a throbbing pain in her temple that caused her too lay it back down. Rolling her head sideways on the bed she looked towards her holoprojector as a holodrama was on she could easily tell she had only gotten roughly three hours of sleep.

She wanted to move and get going to see the council but her body fought against it as it stayed frozen and stiff from stress and aching pain in her sides. She refused to mentally think and be held down because of physical pain and forced herself out of the comfort of the bed and onto the hard floor.

Standing from the cold fiberglass floor, she walked casually down the halls of the Jedi Temple as most could feel her unrest but didn't mention it.

She was known for her strict motto of _**"Mental Zealousness over Physical Pleasure"**_ and they knew she always pushed her body past its limits because she looked to resting too long being lazy. An unfit trait for any Jedi Knight faithful to the Light side, in her view.

"Turn down the left hall; the turbo lift has been fixed." A Jedi Gate Master told her as she nodded silently and stood on it as it rose for her taking her to see the High Council.

Looking at her reflection of a surface she rubbed her eyes instinctively trying to fight sleep as she shook her head to kill it for the moment.

Seeing the turbo lift stop, she fixed her Jedi Battle Armor/Robes checking for untidiness as she exited off the platform and entered.

"Masters, High Council I apologize for the delay." Solene solemnly apologized getting on one knee as Vrook nodded along with Atris, while Jedi Master Vander took note but otherwise looked aloof.

"No need for the apology, we were busy wrapping up a conversation with Jedi Knight Luke had come to let us know of his intent to leave to Dantooine." Vash said to the surprise of Solene as she looked showed to see some of the High Council did not care for the apology but then again she found some of the Jedi Masters less then stellar examples of Masters, though she'd admit that they were pure of heart.

"Did you get any rest in-between your studies?" Jedi Master Kavaar asked looking at her aura which was faintly silver but mainly blue, showing that she was tired, as she mostly glown Silver from her mixed races in the past.

"I received some three hours of sleep before coming here; my body gave out, though I managed to force it to come here." She said proudly as she was getting beamed directly from Master Kae who was no member of the Council but there on other matters and just was watching.

It unnerved her to be read and stared down by such a woman but then she had managed to shove that to the side as she looked to see Kavaar watch her in shock.

"I assume the Padawan I sent didn't manage to derail you from your work?" He asked as she shock her head then nodded.

"Somewhat Master, she took me out of my studies for the moment, but after words I wrapped up my reading and went to my chambers." Solene answered her voice sounding silky as she seemed to regain some energy.

"Good job doing such, The Order needs strong and willing Jedi Knights like you to study and find out the reason such abnormalities are cropping up and how we should stop them." Vrook said as Solene smiled feeling a piece of her heart warm.

"I agree also, the more we learn about such schisms and enemies from within the Republic and Jedi from our history, and present, the faster we can settle the struggle internally then we can focus on the Mandalorian threat." Atris said as Vash and Kavaar looked tired and dissiaponted though by Atris' words.

"Maybe so, but if her body and mind can not work in unison then she will not be able to call upon the force and thus must decide whether she will stop working and recover or will she press on for the Order and will lose touch with the Force." Vander said as Solene gave a sad and shocked look as it hit her core hard as the four other Masters remained silent, their views put in the air.

"There must be some alternative, the word must not be just black and white and with two choices, I may think like that but there must be another choice, an medium of the two?" Solene pleaded as the Council took note of it, though none could say much as the ultimatum had her choose.

"The Potentium? An choice of choosing the edge of the coin over either side, and Grey choice, though most who even skirt the line fall, you may not; unlike them you are not alone." Vander said as everyone gave him a strange look except Master Kae who nodded to him.

"I say go to Dantooine, rest while you are there, you should find the answers there and reconnect with the Force as it is less machine and more nature there; and you can keep an eye on your fellow Jedi Knight Luke." Vander said pleasing everyone as Solene did nothing but nod.

"Thank you High Council." She said bowing as she eyed Kae one last time before exiting. She didn't take the Turbo life down this time, instead opting to jump off as she hit the ground taking a large amount of the fall as she didn't have her usual Jedi Knight grace due to fatigue, but she was still in ok shape but tired and on her breaking point.

Heading over to see the older Jedi Knight Luke, she said spoke "I am to go with you to Dantooine. Councils Order!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the review. The RP isn't finished but I got some decent arcs done that can play out like chapters. I made Solene like a high and might bitch on purpose also. Hopefully you come to like her character in future chapters. Alsoanother character is introduced.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Luke was ready, everything set, he was going to Dantooine. But as he was just about to leave, he was hit hard with some news. Luke was not going to be alone, he wasn't dissapointed, his companion would be Solene, very similar resolve to Atris he thought. Although as much as he respected Atris, he found her to be Naive, Atris talks of absolutes, Luke knew to be absolute is dangerous, no room for decision, actions are either right or wrong. Luke was almost relieved as well, he had not had a companion who was a fellow knight in a while, it helped that Solene was a woman, although he was aware of her type and that she would never allow herself to be in a relationship, "such things lead to the dark side, love is bad, do not love." Luke recited from early training. Luke had loved, he was not evil. Women gave Luke comfort, not in a sexual way, but every woman he knew well was strong, but especially his love Dina, she was stronger than any man he had ever met.

This new companion forced Luke to do something he had wanted to do since Dina's death, the final goodbye, he had stored a large ammount of creds and was going to buy a new ship, speed was not a concern, it just had to be new. Luke had just arrived at the dealer. He saw the one he wanted right away, it was a shiny silver colour, it could fit a crew of 8 comfortably, it was a one of a kind model. "I'll take this ship right here!"

"I doubt it, no jedi could afford this."

"Will this do?"

"Try 15000 more!"

"How about I walk."

"I won't have a problem selling this, I like you though, so I'll knock of 7000."

"No deal!"

"Fine, I'll take your orriginal offer."

Luke knew he was paying more than the ships worth and the seller was trying to gouge him more, he knew that he would pay his asking price from the beginning. Luke got the ship right from the dealer and proceded to his place so that he could pick up the items he had already packed. "Well Selene, I have mixed emotions about you coming with me, solitude is a jedi's enemy. I will have a name by the time I pick you up." Luke was talking to himself, a habbit he had started since the letter.

After a good half hour, Luke was ready to get Solene, Luke was going to Dantooine and already his paln had changed. "I know, The Styx Voyager."

"Nice ship, it must have been expensive." Solene complimented. Her voice was dry and void of emotion, too serious as she did not take pleasure in watching the beautiful ship start up.

She had sat down and observed Luke. He was an Jedi Consular and assume the rank of Knight. He was thirty, a widow, he was too friendly looking for an Jedi like he didn't really battle, blue eyed and some 6'2. After her systematic breakdown of him, she assumed he'd be mainly inclined healing and immobilizing enemies.

Smiling at him, she knew she could kill anyone he had downed or kept still. She was not inclined to killing, but when it came to cleansing the universe of evil she would do so and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"So why the trip to Dantooine?" She asked, her voice still tired but recovered drastically from earlier in the day and from when she talked to the High Council. She needed something to do before getting some sort of rest.

Not impressed with ship but wants to do small talk.

"Dantooine, you wonder why there." Luke was avoiding the queston, he didn't like to lie, he wondered if she would leave the question alone if he just pretended to think to himself.

He then thought of something that would get her going, she would have great imput on the question and possibly answer his own reflections about the subject. First he had to read her, she had no doubt put her own cover on Luke, he needed a question to show her true colours, weather or not she puts on a mask to hide her true self.

"Why a historian, what drove you to this, if we are going to work together than I would like to know more about you." Luke would gauge the responsse, then he would ask, 

"Why do you think Revan went to fight the Mandalorians and betray the jedi?"

Luke had a thought, just as he was asking the question, Solene's philosophy itself was a contradiction, all evil must die! Then if it's true why did she not join Revan, would that create another contradiction, she herself would become be evil and if so would she destroy herself.

For the first time, he felt pitty for her, her life's philosophy seemed simple, yet it was more complex than anything in the galaxy. How could she live with herself was the question going through Luke's mind when he was finished calibrating the ship for Dantooine.

"Why did Revan leave? To fight the Mandalorians? I doubt it, Revan was looked to be the pinnacle of Jedi Knights and that is tarnished. No I think Revan found something, worth fighting the Mandalorians over. If you look at all the Jedi wars you'd notice an cycle occurring, the reason why I'm going to Dantooine besides helping you is to figure out that cycle." She explained as she eyed Luke.

It was vague, but she had answered his question so hopefully it would suffice. She wasn't giving him the full truth but she was guessing he'd eventually piece together why she was going.

In fact she wanted him to find out. If so he'd have proven himself able enough to be helpful in her task. She though thinking with a goal was not so straight forward. She had taken the edge of the coin choice to heart and wouldn't think past using some motives that blurred the lines of the Dark Side seeing as she was blurring those lines by even going to Dantooine on an middle ground option.

"Ok, I'll bite, also I need to find a part of myself on Dantooine, a part that I couldn't find on Ossus or my home planet of Tython." She added giving Luke something. She supposed if she was to work with him she had to open up a bit.

Solene nodded slightly as she turned over to rest her body angry at the fact that she had to sleep instead of study. Pouting on the outside in the back of her mind she tossed and turned for joy since she was getting over four hours of sleep so far and had only one and a half left.

Her mind was dreaming thoughts of killing Mandalorians and Dark force users which sent her eyes open flashing rapidly. She had an dream of killing and doing battle with the Jedi Crusaders yet again. I was the fifth time this week and was another reason why she avoided sleep so much.

She couldn't take the threat of evil existing and not being able to do anything about it, but then again she was loyal to tenets of the Order and was no beginner but an Jedi Knight and had obligations to follow.

Sitting up a little she rested her back again the ships wall as she closed her eyes to think. She needed to think and rest but not sleep, a nap but no dreaming of battle.

"I need to check some ruins and libraries around the planet when we land. I'll put that on hold if needed." Solene said as she laid her head back down.

* * *

Sitting comfortable in the Yorik Stronha ship he christened the _**Howling Space**_ to describe his visions of the void, he was in route to an planet known as Onderon. The Mandalorians had a base on the moon around there and constantly invaded the planet but had been driven off repeatedly.

His heart was cool and he did not sense the void, but he could feel sweat dripping down his temple when he search for it, knowing that it still existed. Most ignore the action but what they didn't realize was that Vong no matter what didn't sweat because they didn't have glands to do so.

He seen the Republic defenses around the planet. Shaking his head he knew now why the Mandalorians relied on Beast Riders to invade the planet. The space fleet was to big to bring a capital ship in.

He was coming alone today, he had sent the Mandalorians from Atrisia to Dxun with the rest of the fleet that raided the capital of Jar'Kai.

He laughed as he went through the entire Republic fleet and came closer to the planet. He was appearing to be an astroid or meteor so he was ignored. Coming closer to the atmosphere, he gripped the inside panels of the ship as he was being pulled down into the planet by its gravity well.

Landing, he looked around to see brown and orange walls. He left the ship alone entering the city of Iziz to look around. He received strange glances from most who walked by, but then they ignored him or avoided him as they couldn't recognize his species, they just knew he was humanoid.

Looking to the people he cleared his throat ready to give an speech.

"People, the end is near, there is an threat coming to end the universe." He yelled and praised as some dropped their bags and looked at him.

"The Mandalorians?" Some asked as they looked in fear as he seen some posted militia coming his way.

"No, the void is coming and it will destroy everything unless we stop it." Delore said.

"How can we prevent the destruction?" One elder woman asked as Delore walked over to her, helping her stand.

"Easy, we must destroy the universe before the void comes and rebuild after words." Delore said in an ominous tone as he dropped the old lady having weapons pointed at him.

Naya Jax looked around him as he took another gulp of Onderonian ale. He swished it in his mouth slowly as he scanned the room, and swallowed it, leaning back against the wall in contentment. He was listening to the constant bickering from one of the nobles to the sour looking waitress. As the waitress rolled her eyes and walked away, the noblewoman started screaming across the room at her.

Naya closed his eyes in annoyance. He closed out the sounds and reached out instinctively. He felt the wind, heard the birds, and felt the tension from the war in the Onderonians. He took the last gulp of ale from his tankard and passed out at the table.

He didn't notice the slight sound of footsteps setting a path to his table and the whispers the wo/man said over him.

"Why are you making a ruckus?" The Militia asked holding up weapons as Delore gave them an insane smile showing his teeth. His face already mutilated repulsed them but to see that he had scars and different species teeth in his mouth they were about to vomit.

"I make no commotion kind sir, just letting the people know of the coming doom." He said as the riflemen became serious.

"Is that a threat?" The militia man to the right said as he locked on his blaster.

"No, I have seen the truth and it is that planets will fall and death will spread, I am but a prophet." Delore preached madly as his eyes were open wide as one of the rifleman got scared and shot him in the chest.

"Are you alive?" He stammered as Delore rolled his eyes back in annoyance as he shifted to the middle man he dubbed the leader.

"One would not look so calm at a death facing situation unless he knew death was always spreading. Heed my word, you will see much come to this kind city." He decried as he walked away unfazed by getting shot, knowing that his armor though not made for battle absorbed the shot.

"Kind sir, you surely must know that death is coming for this planet." Delore said looking to see an semi aware Naya.

Naya woke with a start and looked around the room at the call of his name. He focused on a man staring directly at him with so much ferocity Naya feared what would happened if he answered wrong.

He took a chance and replied "Y-yes sir". He stood up, stumbling, and walked towards the man and a militia member, with every instinct telling him to get away and hide in the shadows.

"If you know that the incoming doom is coming how will you prevent it?" Delore asked grinning as his stitches and fleshing skin moved to make an smile.

"Maybe self mutilation and pain will get you to understand?" Delore said showing his scars from Vong practices as he pulled out an blade.

He was waiting to see how the main would respond first. Some of the people from Atrisia had cut out eyes, cheeks and tongues to avoid death and some resisted and simply died. How would this man react he wondered. It wasn't a threat, he was just forcing the man to play a hand. 

Naya instantly sobered up at the sound of this. He knew he had to answer carefully in order to get through this unharmed. He thought for a minute, catching the man say "Maybe self mutilation and pain will get you to understand?"

He instinctively took a step back and instantly regretted letting the republic take his assassin pack back. He raised his awareness for any sign of planned attack. He cringed when he saw the man's scarred figure and forced his voice to stay steady as he said, "Depends on what has to be done".

His goal was to remain neutral until he figured out the man's intentions. Even if the man suddenly attacked him, he would have adequate time to dodge, hoping the militia watching them would make a move.

"Don't look scared, I can't kill you; its against my code." Delore said backing away from Naya as it had seemed that the man took it the wrong way.

"There is death coming, worse then just another battle, the only way to avoid it is to touch the brink of death without passing that threshold." Delore tried to explain to the shivering Naya who looked as if he might vanish if needed.

The man was smart he'd give him that. He was in no real danger, it was Delore's day off from attacking an city, Iziz would be attacked later but not now so no need to do so early. He wanted to save Naya to drive him crazy but if he didn't agree he'd just do it by force and slowly cut the mans fingers off if needed.

Naya was shocked at this statement. Without wanting to, he took a step backwards and instantly regretted doing so. He felt threatened by this character, and he tried his best not to show it.

Naya took a risk and raised his gaze straight into the man's eyes, and nearly stumbled at the forcefulness of his gaze. He had the gaze of a leader, and he didn't like it. He brought himself together, and said "And what exactly do you mean by that statement?"

"I can't tell if your scared or just slow." Delore yelled slamming his hand down in front of Naya sending out an whip from his mutilated finger tip.

"If you want to avoid dying you must sacrifice enough of yourself to barely live, the void will ignore you and then you'll rebuild yourself stronger." Delore explained to a fearful Naya.

Slowly he tapped Naya's face with the whip as the man was sweating heavily. The whip then transformed as spikes formed on it. He cut his cheek swiftly as a trickle of blood came down his face. "I've injected poison into you."

Watching Naya stiffen up he decided his joke was enough. "I'm playing, just an form of my races humor." Delore explained to the feared to death man.

Naya Jax broke eye contact as the pain from his cheek began to flood through him. After hearing the assuranace, he still took a couple of steps back and glanced to where the militiaman was before, to find that he has vanished. In his place were a few interested civilians, watching the scene unfold.

He rolled his eyes at them and thought to himself, pricks.

Naya glanced back at the dark one, dimly aware of blood leaking down towards his neck, wondering what he should say. He finally decided on "what a sick sense of humor. What exactly do you want from me, and don't joke around this time."

He hoped he didn't sign his death sentence with that statement. 

"Don't die!" Delore said as he was finished with Naya who was developing nowhere fast. He wasn't sure if the man was scared, blunt, confused or just stuid but it pissed him off and he killed what pissed him off.

Wandering to the streets of Iziz's he just relaxed under a shop tent to get away from some sun.

* * *

Darrius stood next to his weapons as he watched them being cleaned. He held up and rifle aiming to the ceiling repeatedly as he tried to prepare for his arrival to Onderon.

He had been hearing rumors and stories of the weird alien named Delore being in Iziz and that had him fuming.

They were allies for the moment but they had different methods and he hadn't fully trusted the alien though he did have to admit the technology used by his species was intriguing and had its advantages. 

Looking out in front of him he had seen that Delore had entered the atmosphere and yet here he was stuck due to the blockade by the Republic Armada. Muttering a few curses he growled through his helmet as he couldn't do much for the moment. 

He could see an opening in the defense breach; it was minor but there. He could see that the ships in the fleet received an message and were reorganizing their position, so he was just going to play up the chance and fly by.

Descending downward over some open plains he knew he was risking being detected, not by the ships but by the watch towers over Iziz that blasted Drexls that attempted to invade the land during the Beastrider war.

Resting as he could see some set up Mandalorian camps in the distants, he sighed in happiness, he was some steps ahead and could relax for a few moments. "I suppose we'll engage Iziz soon enough?" He asked over an com-link as he was picked up a few seconds later.

"Yeah we'll go in attack soon, great job getting through the barrier." He was greeted happily.

"The ships received an message and are shifting position, they may be repositioning their fleet to move or attack soon." Darrius warned as he heard static then another reply.

"We know and Dxun is being fortified, we'll win this war, and eventually you'll see your kids when we're done." The voice said as Darrius smiled.

He loved his kids, every single on from Mythos to Rhen to his adopted child Swust. He was doing this war so that their life would be easier and that their lineage would strengthened, but the thing he loved most was to fight. And he was happy that the Republic was ready to fight soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the kind Reviews, I'll keep cranking out chapters. I might eventually write up for characters of another RP.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They had just gotten out the ship and Luke had decided to initiate conversation

They had just gotten out the ship and Luke had decided to initiate conversation. "You say you wish to check out some ruins? Which ruins would you be talking about? The grove? I've heard there is nothing spectacular there." Luke was unsure of what she wanted, if she thought of the ruins as the grove, then he could go to the ruins of his plan without her, but if she intended the same ruins as him, well than she wouldn't have a problem with him going. He hoped that they wouldn't run into Kath hounds, they were creatures who preferred to be alone, and attack when they feel threatened, but Kinrath were another story, they are viscous insects, still creatures, but he would feel less remorse if he didn't need to kill any.

"Yes I'm going by the groove, what other ruins might exist?" She asked confused as besides Khoonda and the Academy there only was the groove as an attraction.

Looking around she seen the local Flora such as the Blba tree and some Red Povg plants, an race species but if put into an bowl and used as dye, could make anything it touched such as robes, resistant to lightning for a period of time.

She wanted to collect a sample but refrained from doing do, most didn't know that it was poisonous to all unless you used the force to do the process from a distant. Over looking the appeal to cultivate the plant, she first waited to she Luke's reply first.

"You're the historian, to me the grove doesn't seem that special, it draws force, but I would think there would be more than that to draw you here." Luke could have sworn she would know about the ruins he heard about, well he had heard a legend, something about grass land, where kin and Kath live together, Dantooine fit this description perfectly, he was sure this was the place. "If you are going to the groove, I have no interest there, perhaps we should split up. We will meet back here in a couple days. I want to explore the land; I have never really been to a world without buildings everywhere."

Luke was getting ready to leave, he thought to himself for a couple seconds, and then asked "is this O.K. with you? If I wander by myself?" Luke was unsure what she would say, he was aware even if she said no, there was a chance she could spy on him to find out what Luke was there for, so Luke would decide to roam random areas until he was sure she wasn't following him. If she ha a problem, well then things would get a lot more difficult for Luke.

Ignoring him for a while she used the force to grab the flowers. Watching it closely she twirled it around slowly examining it, finding it in good condition, she slowly lowered it into her pocket on her battle armor.

"Go on ahead; I know what ruins you are talking about now." Solene said intending to find the Groove. She could sense the location of the ruins, it was too strong not to notice, but again that was just a test of Luke's character, how he would reply.

He failed somewhat but he was no fool to give away his true motive. Some things were best left unsaid, such as her not letting him know he was being tested.

She had to check the groove; something told her that Revan's motives were to be found there. The past laid dormant there, and in order to predict the future you needed to view the past.

She would certainly look for and likely find Luke, but would leave him alone for some days like she planned.

"I won't mind, _**I'll**__ meet __**You **_in a couple of days." She agreed before wandering off.

She walked off going in the north east direction looking for the grooves as she seen a few Fauna. A flock of flying lizards tried to swarm her, but she used Stasis to hold them still as they fell to the ground in pain from being paralyzed and not being able to brace from the fall.

Walking past the injured Creatures and corpses she entered the groove with a grim and blank expression.

* * *

He sat in the grass next to his Basilisk War droid as he was on the com-link talking to his remaining family stationed on Dxun before he entered battle.

"So tell me, how are the girls doing?" He said softly as he talked to his eldest son who reached the age of 13 and was now considered a man.

"Really, so she strangled a Mynoch? Impressive, you better watch out or she'll beat you in hand to hand combat." Darrius joked to his son hearing that his 11 year old daughter Feyt had gotten to her fifteen kill since he had left them four months ago.

"I guess she is killing every week I'm missing from home." He joked to Mythos as he received a low laugh.

"Put Rhen on the line I want to talk to her." Darrius said as he heard the line go silent then heard a voice.

"I know you're leading the family, how is the clan doing?" Darrius asked his oldest child as he wanted to receive an update.

"We're placed in the top 10 currently? I suppose the raid onto Atrisia and the Crushing of Telvion V had helped." Darrius said shocked and smiling.

"I'm near home." Darrius said as he heard a scream of joy in the background.

"I'm on Onderon near Iziz." He said to his other children who took the COM link.

"I'll be home after this battle." He said as he heard his kids praying thanks and cheering as he closed the link.

His morale had needed the boost, he hadn't guessed that talking to them would help him out but he had even more to fight for. He had drug his clan from the bottom 50 clans to the top ten in a two year assault.

His wife had died which was a blow, but after such he had been moving up exponentially in battle as he had no fear of death.

He supposed that it was in morale, to fight in battle for a rise in the social scale, but being in the lower class was hell. He needed his kids to have better, a single father with 8 kids? He refused to be made into a fool, he had to strive and do better. He had felt said for the kids he made orphans and the wives he made widows, but it was either them or him and he was not staying down in a spiral of failure, he would kill an entire sector if it meant his family would do better.

Not to say he was noble however, buried under his revenge and cause was the urge to fight. Battle was a blood sport, addictive to his people too. To dodge blaster fire, to kill and raid planets. To pillage sectors looking for competition, that helped out too and was fun and he enjoyed it.

It also allowed him to look at different Fauna and Flora. He enjoyed visiting different locations and seeing new settings, creatures and plants. It brought life back into him and filled the void that appeared after his wife died to that Jedi Crusader.

An olive skinned Ubese Jedi. He encountered the species before but the Jedi of the species was swift, fast and aggressive. He reminded him of his Mandalorian dueling days. The Ubese had killed over 30 Mandalorians in a blind rage and was helped by Republic officers but that was in the past. Darrius would find him eventually but first needed to raid Iziz soon. He was getting tired of waiting.

* * *

Krin's shuttle leaped out of hyperspace, soon in orbit over the skies of Onderon. The pilot was up front requesting permission to dock, while Krin was in the dormitory, curiously eying the foot locker Shael had arranged to be placed in his quarters as cargo. The foot locker was protected by a timed lock, curiously enough, and would only open after a set amount of time. That time was up... There was a series of small beeps, and a click to confirm the lock had come open. Krin hurried over to the foot locker, opened it up, and what he saw brought him a pure, and twisted delight.

Krin reached into the foot locker, pulling out a sith knight's traditional robes, along with the customary black, hooded cloak. Those gifts from Shael made him happy, but they were nothing compared to what he saw beneath the trappings. A red light saber crystal lay next to a data pad and a note. The fallen Jedi quickly set his new garb aside for a moment, and took up the remaining three items. Carefully, he read the note Shael had written him.

"Krin, if you are reading this that means you've finally reached Onderon. I have only two instructions. The first is not to read the data pad I gave you, it is for Revan's eyes only. You will not give it to him until after the Mandalorian war, either. Secondly, you are to seek out and join the Mandalorians against the republic as planned. There should be someone of moderate rank on the planet's surface, or at least useful enough to get you a place in their military. Find them. Though you are still my apprentice, you can now safely be called a Dark knight in my eyes. That is why I have given you the garb and light saber crystal. That is all."

Krin carelessly tossed the note back into the foot locker, and quickly stripped down to change into his new wears. Under the Jedi, which were concealing, it would be revealed that the planes of Krin's body were taut and chiseled. The Jedi had broad shoulders, set squarely over his medium-high stature. His firm, yet supple body was a fearsome sight indeed. It was fiercely carnal, and every bit as suited to combat. There was no surprise that when Krin fought Shael, he relied on brute force more than honed saber techniques.

It didn't take long for the ex-Jedi to slip into the sith robes, and don the dark cloak. He drew its cowl, and a glum shadow was cast over the ex-Jedi's features, which wouldn't remain handsome for long. Once he had completed that task, his former attire was trashed and he quickly took up the red light saber crystal Shael left him along side the data pad. He safely tucked the latter of the two items away in his robes, but the red crystal was brought with him to work bench. By the time he landed, Krin would be wielding crimson blades, instead of the orders color...

The shuttle had finally landed, and Krin took his first steps into Iziz. It was one of the planet's larger cities, and no doubt harbored Mandalorians. He talked to a number of citizens, and the name Delore came up quite a bit. A high priest was a noteworthy sight in the streets, and finally, after having wandered the streets for a very long time, a citizen pointed Delore out to him under a shop tent. The darkly clad sith wasted no time in approaching him. "Are you Delore?" he asked once within audible proximity. Krin had a medium-pitched voice, and each word he spoke was enunciated in perfect coldness. He had been waiting a long time for this. Finally, the plans of his master could move forward, and he was one step closer to felling the Jedi.

"Yes I am the priest of Moriendi, Delores." He said turning to see if he had found another follower or just someone curious.

Looking at the man he seen that he was too stiff, he needed to loosen up a bit. Eying the man slowing Delore stuck out his tongue. It was purple and split in two like a snakes with a variety of piercing.

Gripping it tightly he ripped it out swiftly as blood came out as a sea of crimson. His eyes open as he bent over spitting, he seen that he was greeted with a mass amount of scared looks. Smiling, he threw the organ on the floor and crushed it with his foot.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another, this time it was blue and had spikes in it.

"Better, sometimes you need to feel a little pain to get a rush." He said panting in pleasure as he received an indifferent look from Krin.

"Now sir what must you want to know, certainly the Void waits for no one." He said happily.

The look Krin was giving Delore could hardly be described as fearful, let alone visible. His cowl concealed much of his visage, so his expressions would be difficult to make out. None the less, the dark side of the force had shown him far more terrifying things than a masochistic Mandalorian. Awkwardly, the sith cleared his throat, and got straight down to business. "I wish to join the Mandalorian efforts against the republic," he said flatly, "I was lead to believe that you may be able to help with that. If not, I'd like to know where I can find someone who can."

Krin's eyes inadvertently fell to the blood for a moment. He would be spilling much of that, and of the Jedi variety. For awhile, anyway. Shael had told him much, but as Krin grew stronger in the force, he grew a little wiser. The dark lord was withholding something from him, but the dark knight also knew he would be no match for his master, so had no place to question him. Again, Krin rested his eyes on Delore, awaiting an answer.

Delore look at Krin again and laughed as he found him very amusing. He was flat and too the point, again to stiff, a straight man he'd say. The total opposite of Delore, he was no comic but he loved to mutilate flesh, even his own and to spill blood was a sight he enjoyed even if it caused him pain.

"I'm no Mandalorian?" Delore said as he wanted to laugh. He was affiliated with them but he actually wasn't one.

He led them only in small squads. He found civilizations to convert and if they didn't him just let the Mandalorians kill them. It benefited both sides so they had a working relationship with each other.

"If you want however. I however can have you meet some of them, they lye on the outskirts of Iziz. One specifically named Darrius will help you as he hates the Jedi and Republic and will recruit anyone." Delore explained, smiling as he awaited a response from the young Krin.

"Also do you know of the Void?" He added.

Krin found the jovial, yet sadistic nature of Delore a little vexing. He had come a long way, and didn't feel he had the time to spare for a laugh or two. Nor grand displays of enjoyment in mutilation.

"My apologies," he replied curtly to Delore when he announced he was 'no Mandalorian'. He could certainly mix right into the crowd if he wanted to, or maybe he was a bit too much for them. The iridonians would love this one...

"That would be most opportune. I would very much appreciate that," Krin attempted to be somewhat thankful sounding for the offer, but that was hard for one who felt no real gratitude.

"Void?" he asked curiously, "No, I can't say I do. What about it?"

"There is a void coming to end the universe." He said which alone made him sound very strange and weird.

"It will destroy us unless we can destroy and rebuild the universe before it occurs. That is why the Mandalorians are inclined to destroy the universe and systems." He explained mixing his views and opinion of why the Mandalorians agreed to do battle.

"If you didn't know there are many black holes and Voids in the Maw cluster. Well they are combining and are coming to destroy us, like they did the Charon. We must act quickly, mutilation is only a way to delay it, death and rebirth is the only cure." He explained delighted and full of faith as he felt the voids presence in his chest, beating slowly but not hastening.

Krin sighed. He had thought the Delore would divulge information that was a bit more useful to him. Moving on, he pressed a more urgent matter. "I would like for you to arrange a meeting with Darrius for me. That was all very entertaining, but it is paramount I find him. Or at the very least, as I said before, someone who can align me with the Mandalorians against the republic."

"You really are dim." He insulted Krin as he seen he had ignored him earlier.

"As I mentioned before just leave Iziz, there is a man near a camp named Darrius, tell him of your hate of the Jedi and Republic and he will align you with the Mandalorians." Delore explained before walking off tired are talking to the younger generation such as Naya and Krin.

Where to next? He supposed that another planet to visit and destroy would be one that had a force Nexus. He had not known how to sense the force but it was easy to figure out that if Jedi were around then it meant he was close.

He turned from the street and walked towards the gate of Iziz before thinking. No He wouldn't leave Iziz, he would go to the palace and explain the Void to the royal family, and if they rebuked him then it meant death to the city from the Mandalorians.

Smiling he walked towards the Palace.

Krin wasted little time, and ignored the zealots insult altogether. He quickly made for the gate of Iziz, seeking his newest connection. It didn't take him long to reach the cities gate, and when he left, he soon found Darrius' camp.

Krin glanced around at all the Mandalorians, and decided to approach the most formidable looking of them. "Are you Darrius?" he asked curiously, anticipation welling in his chest by small degrees. Krin could feel it, he was close. He knew not why he felt that way, but figured it had something to do with the force.


End file.
